Timeout
by FilAng3l
Summary: They both said they needed a time out... so why are they starting to play games? didn't they know that two can play that game. I'm a GCR shipper - you know what that means.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine

Spoilers: none

A/N: I'm taking a little time-out from angst, so I figured I'm gonna give Griss and Cath some time-out too. lolz!! anyways, hope you'll like it!

Prologue

It has been a slow night, and it's just an hour before the shift ends, Grissom has allowed his team to go home earlier with the condition that they keep their phone and pagers on – just in case.

"Um, Cath. Let's have breakfast first."

"I. Um. I have to talk to you"

"We'll talk over breakfast"

"Right!"

It was obvious through Catherine' s features how nervous she is, her hands are getting sweaty and her heart is beating triple times, the last time she felt this way was when she was about to tell Gil of her feelings, and now she feels it again, but this time its different. She feels the same nervousness but with a whole different emotion enveloped in it.

Catherine and Gil got out of the car and headed inside the diner for some breakfast.

After ordering breakfast, Catherine started squirming in her seat. "Cath, your making me dizzy"

"Oh, sorry!" Catherine apologized. She stopped to squirm and replaced it by drumming her fingers on the table.

"Cath! - "

"I have something to tell you"

"I have something to tell you too."

"You go first"

"Ladies first, Cath"

"Well, it's about us."

Catherine inhaled deeply; she looked at Grissom and back down to her hands. She closed her eyes to take another deep breath when she felt Grissom's hands covered hers.

"Come on you can tell me" came Grissom's encouraging and soothing voice.

Feeling the warmth of his hands on hers, hearing his voice that gives her soothing, and opening her eyes only to be greeted by his deep blue eyes, Catherine started backing out. She is having second thoughts on what she is about to do, but then again she has thought about this for a long time, and it came to her conclusion that it could really help them both.

"Um. Uh. Gil, could you, could you go first. Please?"

Now it's Grissom's turn to be nervous. He loves Catherine, he really does, but this is something that he thinks they must do, and he's afraid that Catherine might get the wrong interpretation.

"Why don't we just say it together?" Grissom suggested

"At the same time?!"

"Yes"

"Okay, at the count of three. One"

"Two."

"Three"

"We need space!" they both said in unison. Both sighed and smiled, finally they got it out, they looked at each other and they were both chuckling. As it turns out they were thinking of the same thing.

"Here are your orders!" the waitress cheerfully served them with their plates, once the waitress left, Gil turned his attention back to Catherine.

"Look Cath, I love you, I just think that we both need space – "

"Me too, I mean I'm not breaking up with you or anything – "

"And I don't want this to be anything permanent, I just think that we could use some – "

"Some time out."

"Exactly!"

Both were relieved for it seems that they understand each other perfectly. They ate their breakfast in silence, though it wasn't as comfortable as the silence they use to share when together but it isn't that awkward either – especially for a couple who just talked about wanting some space. Catherine thought about breaking the silence but the ringing of Grissom's phone beat her onto it.

"Grissom. Hmm. Umhmm.. okay we'll see you in 10" Grissom flipped his phone shut and turned to Catherine, "That was Brass, we have a 419"

"So much for an early sleep!"

"Well sweetheart, sleep would have to wait!" said Grissom as he left the payment for the bill on the table.

"Um Gil ..."

"Hmm?"

"We're on a time-out, you don't get to call me sweetheart when we're on a time-out"

"I don't?"

"No, you don't"

"Oh."

Catherine just smirked with Grissom's reaction of this new knowledge.

Grissom was already standing next to the car when he turned around to turn to Catherine who seems to be taking too much time in walking. "Darling, I told Brass we'd be there in ten, you might want to hurry up"

"Coming!" Catherine shout back, "darling?!" she muttered to herself as she walked her way towards Grissom who is waiting for her beside the car.

As Grissom jumped inside the car, he noticed Catherine still haven't jumped in, "Honey are you coming?"

Catherine looked at him in disbelief and muttered in exasperation.

"Honey?! He is incorrigible!"

TBC


	2. Time allocation

Disclaimer: CSI not mine

Spoilers: none

A/N: thanks for the reviews! I'm having a little too much angst on my other fic, so I decided on writing on this one for a change. hope you'll enjoy! tell me what you think, okay?

Chapter one: Time allocation

"Hey Cath! I have the results for your case" Greg announced as he ran through Catherine.

"My case? I don't have a case"

"Isn't it that you and Griss are the ones working on the 419 that got in last night, or rather this morning"

"I'm out of the case, it's Grissom and Sara's now"

"Oh, I see. Okay! See ya later Cath!"

Catherine and Grissom both decided that if they were to have space working together on the same case wouldn't be of much help.

An hour later the night shift gathered to the break room to have their assignments.

"Sara and I would be working at the 419, you three, well you have unidentified DBs."

"DBs?" Catherine repeated as if trying to make sure she heard right, "Yep. DBs, a pile of dead people found in a public trash can"

Nick and Warrick shared a look, which would indicate how much interest they have with the case.

"Pile of unidentified DB... so not fair!" Sara said with a jealous tone but her meaning was contradicted with the smile that followed it.

"Well, we better get going" Catherine announced as she stood up

"Well, Sara, we're gonna go and identify and examine a crime scene and dead people, while you, uh.... What will you be doing? Oh yea! Observe some bugs!" Nick mocked which earned him a glare from Sara and a warning look from Catherine.

"See you two later, Nick, Warrick let's go" said Catherine as she headed out the door, Warrick glanced from Catherine's disappearing figure and to Grissom, while Nick grabbed an apple, "Hey War you coming or what?" said Nick which brought Warrick out of his reverie. "See you two later!" said Warrick as he and Nick waved good-bye to Grissom and Sara.

While in the car, Warrick wanted to ask Catherine if anything was up. His suspicion began when Catherine didn't even gave any flirtatious comment, a wink or even a kiss or good-bye to Grissom, and of course the fact that this case they are to be working on seems like a big one, he would've thought Grissom would be handling the case with them.

While driving Catherine opened the radio and started humming to herself, Warrick glanced at Catherine then at the rear mirror so that he and Nick shared a puzzled gaze.

"We're here" Catherine announced as she pulled the car into a halt.

Nick did the interview while Catherine and Warrick took photos of the dead bodies and of the crime scene.

Catherine's phone rang, "Willows. Hi, yea. Okay. Okay. Bye"

"Who was that?" Warrick asked.

"Grissom" Catherine replied plainly and got back into taking pictures, she could feel Warrick's gaze on her and she couldn't stand it, she stood straight and turned to him with an irritated look on her face. "What?!"

"Are you and the boss in a fight?"

"Fight? No!"

"I know it's none of my business but, are you sure?"

"yes I'm sure, whatever got you that idea"

"You seem a little cold"

"Oh. Well..." Catherine trailed off and got back into taking more photos, Warrick to got back to work when Catherine spoke again, "We decided to have a time out". This got Warrick's attention. He stopped taking pictures and glanced to Catherine, Catherine on the other hand just continued on her work. "Who wanted a time out? You or him?"

"Both of us." Catherine stopped taking photos and faced Warrick, "It's just, Well, I'm not so sure of his reason but for me it's getting a little suffocating"

"Suffocating?"

"We're always together, every minute and every second of the day!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It's too much. It's like having to eat chocolate cake every single day. It's great at first but as time goes by you get sick of it"

"You're sick of him?"

"Warrick, don't take my statement too literal"

With that Catherine packed the camera back to its case, she grabbed the evidences they've bagged.

"I'm really sorry Cath"

"For what?"

"You and Griss, not working out. I really thought you guys were a perfect couple"

"There's no such thing as a perfect couple, and it's not that we're not working out we just needed some space"

"Time-out, cool-off, break-up, all the same thing!"

"What!?!"

"Come on, we both know that time-out and cool-off all ends up to one thing."

Just before Catherine could reply, Nick walked in, "You guys ready? I'm done with the interviews"

"Yea, we've bagged and photographed all the items" Warrick replied, "Cath you okay?"

Nick asked seeing the look of disbelief in Catherine's face. "Yea I'm fine"

"What were you guys talking about?" Nick asked as the three of them started walking back to the car.

"Time-out, and cool-off"

"Ah! The merciful way of breaking up!"

"It does not have the same meaning of breaking up! That's different" Catherine replied defensively.

"Well, to my perspective those terms are used to make breaking up easier to bear and do. It's a lot easier to say, 'we need space' or 'we need a time out' instead of 'I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you', right?"

"I'm with you bro!" Warrick agreed. As Nick climbed back in the car. Catherine called Warrick just before he could open his door, "Warrick, you really think so?"

"What's your time allocation?"

"My what?"

"I mean, how long will you guys have a time out?"

"We didn't really talked about how long"

"So what, you guys would be on time-out ... indefinitely?"

TBC


	3. Extended

(disclaimer,spoilers and all that fun stuff - see previous chapters)

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it.

Chapter two: Extended

The second the shift was over Catherine ran to Grissom's office.

"Gil. We have to talk." She said as she entered his office and closed the door,

"What is it Cath?"

"Well when we decided a time-out we forgot to talk about how long. I mean, we can't be on time out indefinitely, that would be almost like breaking up, unless – "

"No Cath, I'm not breaking up with you" Grissom interrupted her. Catherine started walking towards him, "So...?"

"How about a week?" Grissom suggested

"Too short. A month?"

"Too long"

"Let's meet halfway"

"Two weeks then"

"Okay, two weeks"

Catherine left with relief. She went straight home and went to bed beside her daughter with a contented smile. She really wanted this; she wanted some space so she could spend more time with herself and with her daughter.

A week have passed, and she saw Grissom less and less everyday, he gives the assignments, she does her job, she hands him the paper work and that's about it. She was never paired with him, and she knew why, they both did, and truthfully it is bliss for her.

The two weeks they've talked about has come, time-out is about to come into an end in just an hour.

"I was just going to see you in your office!"

"I was actually looking for you" said Grissom as he bumped to Catherine.

"So, do you want to have breakfast after shift?"

"That would be great"

An hour later.

"So ... how have you been this past two weeks?"

"I enjoyed it much, you?"

"I missed you"

"Oh."

"Cath?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Well, um. Gil. I. I think I want to extend, would it be okay?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm really enjoying it and yes I do miss you too but I don't think I'm ready yet"

"Okay. How long do you want?"

"Another week?"

"Done."

"You sure?"

"Yea sure, I mean, I was just going to ask you the same thing"

Catherine was relieved, relieved that he agreed and that he too was thinking of the same thing, she didn't want to upset him and right then she has convinced herself that the gloomy look she saw in his eyes a few moments ago was probably just her mind playing tricks on her.

Grissom dropped her home and headed to his townhouse. As he entered inside, he got his vacuum cleaner to dust off all the white, red and pink Rose petals on the floor. He

Grabbed the candles that have been arranged all around his house. He went inside his bathroom and threw a bottle of bubble bath soap on the trash bin; he went inside his bedroom and got rid of the silk bed sheets.

He lied back there. He didn't want an extension, true he wanted a time-out, he needed it, but two weeks was enough for him coz he really misses her, but what can he do? She still needs time and he knows that this won't be permanent, just one more week and everything would be back to how it's supposed to be. That's what he told himself, that's what he hopes for.

Time passed by so quickly and one week has passed ...

"Anybody seen Grissom" Catherine asked as she peeped her head in the break room door.

"He's working with Sara"

"Oh, okay, thanks Nick!"

Catherine tried to look for him, but he's still out in the field so she decided to go home and be with her daughter.

The next shift came and Catherine wondered when Grissom would talk to her about THEM.

"Nick you're going solo tonight, Warrick you're with Catherine, Sara and I would continue on with our case"

Everybody was turning to leave when Catherine turned to Grissom. "Uh, Gil, can we talk?"

The three younger CSI's looked at the two, "What about?"

"Some personal stuff"

"Can't we talk about it later?"

"Of course we can."

With that everybody turned on their heels to leave. It was a busy night and all of them pulled double shifts, Catherine didn't mention about the talk she wanted to have the next day and it seemed to her that it didn't really matter to Grissom, she didn't want to be the one chasing after him so she decided to wait for him to be the one to reach out this time.

A week later...

"Hey Sara what date is it?"

"Twenty-third, why?"

"Oh shit."

Grissom have been so busy with all the work he has to do that he lost track of time, he remembered a week ago when Catherine wanted to talk to him about 'personal stuff', their time-out's over and they still haven't talked.

Two hours later

The shift is over and Grissom was determined to find Catherine to talk to her, he has lost track of the time, the reason behind it beside the point that he has been so busy is because he was so upset with what happened the first time they talked on getting back together. Grissom was just about to stand up when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in"

"Hey"

"Cath! Are you going somewhere?" he asked as he noted how sexy the top Catherine is wearing, not to mention her hair and make-up so beautifully done, not that she's not always this gorgeous in his eyes, it's just that she looked like she was going out for a date, kind of reminded him that one night she had a date with her cheating ex-boyfriend Chris.

"Yea, um Gil, I'm going out on a date"

"A date?!" came Grissom's shocked and dubious voice

"Yep, a date" Catherine muttered

"With who? When? Where? What's his name? Why are you going in a date? Where did you meet him? And what's his name again? I – "

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down buddy! He's just a friend, he's really nice and he asked me out"

"And you said yes?"

"What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry but I'm in a time-out with my boyfriend so I can't go out with you." Catherine said with sarcasm

"Uh, yes!"

"You know we should really try and taste the waters"

"Taste the what?"

"Taste the waters, it's not like we'd lose anything"

"Are you really saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think that what I'm saying is that we should try and date other people while we're on a time-out, then yes, that's what I'm saying"

"I can't believe this"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun"

"Well that would be like leading people on"

"It's just one date, we're still on a time-out remember?"

"then why did you have to tell me?"

"Because we're on a time-out, meaning you have the right to know. Don't worry it's just one date, and maybe you should try it yourself"

"What's his name? Where did you meet him? How long have you known him?"

"Shut up Gil. Go home, eat, sleep, and don't forget to take your vitamins"

"So you still get to tell me to do stuff even if we're on a time out?"

"Gil!" came Catherine's exasperated voice

"Alright, alright! Don't forget to provide me with your date's bio-data"

"Whatever!" Catherine turned to leave when Grissom spoke again, "Cath – "

"Gil, we have to taste the waters. Once we get back together, we would be totally sure of everything. I want you to do the same thing too, okay?" with that Catherine opened the door and left, "I'm serious about the bio-data Catherine!" Grissom called out.

Catherine walked down the hall with a smile on her face, and muttered to herself,

"At least I got the reaction I wanted."

TBC


	4. Let the games begin

(disclaimer, spoilers and all the fun stuff see prev chaps)

a/n: thanks for the reviews. and please tell me what you think okay!

Chapter four: Let the games begin

"I really enjoy your company Catherine"

"I enjoy your company too. Um, sorry I can't invite you in, I have work in a few hours so ... I better get ready"

"That's okay. So, would I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure about tomorrow, why don't you just hold that thought, I'll call you"

"Okay, bye Cath"

"Bye Chad"

Chad leaned on and lightly kissed her on the lips, Catherine was too surprised to react. Chad grinned, and Catherine was just looking at him still shocked, he ran back to his car and by the time Catherine snapped out of her surprised Chad was already in his car. She couldn't help but to smile, Chad is a very sweet and gentle man, she always thought of him as the kind that would probably ask her if he could kiss her before doing so, and that slight show of cockiness from him was really a surprise to her. "Men." Catherine sighed as she opened the door of her house.

It was unknown to her that Grissom was watching her from a distant, he has been waiting for her, but when he arrived she wasn't there so he decided to get some grocery first, when he arrived back, that's when he saw that 'other guy' lead Catherine towards her house, that light kiss and that little smile from Catherine didn't go unnoticed by Grissom either. So he grabbed his phone and dialed, "Hello"

"Hey Sara, it's Grissom"

"Hey"

"I think I'll take your offer"

A few hours later

"Warrick take Greg with you, Nick you're going solo, Sara you're with me ... Catherine, you're on call"

"Again!? Sara's been working doubles this week and I've been doing nothing, let her take a break and let me out of my misery"

Sara just glanced at Grissom, it really didn't matter to her coz she do agree with Catherine.

"This case involves a lot about bugs, Sara could really help me with it"

"You need someone's help about bugs?" Catherine stated sarcastically, Sara quickly follows Grissom who just rolled his eyes and left the room. "I can't believe even Greg gets to go out on the field and I'm stuck here!" Catherine muttered certainly not amused.

"Griss and Sara are surely working on a lot of cases" Nick commented, "Did you and the boss broke up because of Sara?" Greg asked as he looked at Catherine.

"Grissom and I have not broken up", Greg gasps and pointed a finger to Catherine accusingly, "You're cheating on the boss"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"A lot of people have seen you with that guy – "

"Grissom and I are on a time-out"

"Oh. So you're not officially broken up yet, gently letting go, I didn't know you were the type Cath, I've always thought of you as, the straight forward kinda girl"

"Gently letting go? What the hell are you talking about? You're spending too much time with Nick and Warrick"

"Cath – "

"Save it Greg! She's still under the spell of illusion of the time-out stage" Warrick jested which earned him a glare from Catherine. Greg and Nick headed out the break room, Warrick walked closer to his friend, he realized that his little joke though made Nick and Greg chuckle caused Catherine a sting. "Hey Cath, I was just joking, you know that right?"

"Yea, yea." Catherine managed to smile, and it is true, it was just a joke, everything is just a joke.

"Cath?"

"He doesn't even get jealous." Catherine blurted out and Warrick became puzzled, "I'm really starting to enjoy being with Chad and Grissom seems to not mind"

"Do you still love him?"

"I'm not sure, I'm beginning to think that you guys are right, time-out is as good as breaking up."

"I thought you just wanted him to get jealous?"

"At first yes, but now... Again I'm not so sure. Oh well, you have work to do! Good luck"

"Okay see yah"

Catherine's been in the break room catching up with the paper work and to her surprise there's only one more left, she glanced at the clock- Three more hours and shift is over, she sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Grissom walked inside the break room and poured two cups of coffee, Catherine was just staring at his back. "Uh. Hi Gil" she said unsure if she's supposed to be even acknowledging his presence coz obviously he doesn't care about hers.

"Oh hey Cath!"

"Are we still going to that thing that your old college friend - "

"No."

"Oh, why not?"

"Well Catherine, first it's not a 'thing' it's a bug museum opening, and Sara's really interested, so I figured it would be nice to take her there... unless you would want to come instead"

"No, no, no, take who ever you want"

"Okay. Well this coffee is getting cold, I'll go and give this to her"

"Her?"

"Yea, Sara. She's really into this case, she wouldn't even leave it for one second to grab a coffee" with that Grissom turned to leave, Catherine's brow is rising so she stood up and went to take a peek to what Grissom and Sara are working on. She peeked inside Grissom's office, but they weren't there so she headed to the layout room, and there they were.

Catherine stood to her position, which is just right beside the door way, behind the wall where she is very sure that no one from the inside could see her, she peeked to see what they were doing but having a very hard time, she couldn't hear clearly what they were talking about, not that it matters coz it's just some stuff about the case... Then she heard Grissom chuckled, then some more blah blah blah then Sara started laughing, she heard Sara making some kind of comment which made Grissom laugh and Sara gave yet another girlish giggle.

"The bastard is flirting with her. Or is it the bitch doing the flirting?" Catherine muttered to herself, then she came to a conclusion "It takes two to Tango", she was about to step in to interrupt the two when she realized, it's not her place to step in, she basically pushed Grissom to go and taste the waters, it just never occurred to her that he would go with Sara.

First of all, he said no to her before, and second, she and Sara are becoming good friends and to her on top of everything, aside from being sharp, she and Sara share another common thing and that is that, they are both the 'You don't want me, your lost not mine' girl. All this time she thought Sara is already over her little infatuation with the man.

With a furious look and knuckles turning white because of frustration, she walked back to the break room and flipped her phone, "Hello", "Hey, Chad it's me, about that dinner ..."

It's a beautiful night; Chad wearing a nice black suit is escorting Catherine towards one of the most fancy restaurant she's ever been. Catherine is wearing a long, strapless sky blue dress; she wore her hair up with big curls. Being a gentleman as he is, Chad pulled the chair for Catherine to sit down. They gave their orders and waited for it to be served. They were talking about paintings when something caught Catherine's eyes.

A man wearing a suit, with pepper-white colored, curly hair, not to mention a beard is escorting a tall brunette wearing spaghetti strapped black dress is entering the restaurant.

Chad noticed Catherine's gaze is intently to what he assumes the 'couple' that has just entered the restaurant. "Catherine. Catherine, do you know them?"

"Huh? Uh. Sorry what is it?" Catherine turned her attention back to her companion, but before Chad could speak another word, they heard a man's voice greeted them, "Why, hello Catherine! We didn't know you'd be here."

"Yea, I figure that one out on my own. Sara, I really like that dress"

"Thanks, Grissom helped me pick it out the other day"

"The other day?!"

"Umhmm" Sara nodded with a smile; Chad faked a cough to remind his date of his presence, "Oh! Sorry! Um, Gil, Sara, this is Chad. Chad, this is Gil and Sara"

"It's nice to meet you Chad, well, our table is over there, so better get going. Sara, shall we?" Grissom took Sara's hand and led her away, Catherine's eyes popped out at the sight.

Grissom and Sara took their seats, and the whole time Catherine's eyes were on them.

"Catherine, isn't it that Gil's your ex?"

Catherine turned her attention back at Chad, "My EX? Well Chad, I've told you before we even started dating that we just took a time-out and tasting the waters"

"Yea, but, we're enjoying each other's company and it seems that they are enjoying themselves too" before Catherine could reply, the waiter came and served them with their orders.

Catherine moved a little to the side to have a good view. A good view of the mirror.

There it is a full-length mirror, where Sara and Grissom could be clearly seen by Catherine from her position. She could see Grissom smiling, so is Sara. Sara's hand brushed with Grissom's and Catherine took her rage to the fork she's holding, "Easy Catherine, you might break the plate" Chad commented, oblivious to Catherine's secret yet intent gaze at the mirror.

Chad cracked some joke, which made Catherine smile, and again she glanced at the mirror, and just in time she saw Sara's hand placed on top of Grissom's

--------------

Catherine stood up with head held up high. She walked her way towards Grissom and Sara; "Catherine!" came Sara's surprised voice as she saw Catherine standing in front of them.

"Sara. That's my man!" with that she gave her one straight punch to the face. Grissom gave her a lopsided grin; he shook his head and is rendered speechless, Catherine grabbed his tie, and pulled him to her, their lips crashed, Grissom's hands found their way around her waist and her hands snaked around his neck. Their tongues dueled, and explored each other's mouth, he tightened his hold on her, he pulled her closer to him and she pulled him closer to her ......

-------------

But of course this is all just in Catherine's imagination. "Catherine! Catherine!"

"Oh! What is it?" Catherine was brought out of her reverie, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh no. I'm really sorry but I have to go home and take some rest"

"Okay, I'll take you home"

"Thanks."

TBC


End file.
